Live Like You're Dying
by GoInOneDirection
Summary: The battle against Klaus is soon,-too soon. Luckily Elena has allies; Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt, Alaric, and even Tyler, who has returned to Mystic Fall's. Who will live? Who will die? D/E. C/T/M? J/B. S/?
1. Prologue

A/N. I don't own ''The Vampire Diaries,'' or the charactors. I only own the plot.

Rating: M. (For blood, violence, and launguage)

Summary: The battle against Klaus is coming. Luckily Elena has some allies-Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric, Matt, and even Tyler who returns to Mystic Fall's. Who will live? Who will die? Find out.

~Prologue~

Elena layed on the cold, dirt ground, blood pouring from her chest and mouth. Klaus had won, Elena was sacrificed, with Elijah gone, Elena already knew that they couldn't have won without the help of an orignal. Katherine didn't help like she said she would. Everything fell apart. But in a way Elena was glad, a part of her was thankful-thankful that it was over. No more constant worrying for everyone's safety, because everyone was safe now. She knew that Stefan would protect Jenna and Jeremy, he would look out for Caroline and Bonnie. And Caroline would make sure that Matt was safe. But she was mostly worried about Damon-Damon who got reckless whenever someone he loved..._dissapeared_ .Elena left thing's behind, but she left them in place. Elena felt more pressure and she cried out in pain, but then it all faded away, the pressure, pain. All she felt now was peace. She slipped into the darkness and felt her eyes gently close. _It was over. _


	2. Such A Katherine

''_I should have never been in this situation. But it came from the bad decisions that I made.'' -Andy William's._

XxX

Elena felt all eyes on her as she walked into the boarding house. Alaric, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Stefan, and Damon all people that were in danger because of her. Right now they were all discusssing plans and ways to deal with 'The Klaus Situation'.

''We could always use someone as bait.'' Caroline offered.

''Yeah!'' Damon said, faking enthusiam. ''Any volunteers?'' He said, in a bored tone.

Caroline glared. Stefan stood. ''Look, we are all stressed. But maybe we should just take this slow until we now Klaus's next move.'' Stefan said.

''Look, we are not dating the guy, so why don't we just shove a stake thruh his undead heart.'' Damon said.

Caroline sighed. ''And are you going to get close enough to do that?'' Caroline questioned.

''I'm not scared, Barbie,'' Damon retorted.

This time Elena stepped in, before Damon and Caroline killed each other. ''Why don't I have a say in this? I mean it's my life we're trying to save here.'' Elena suggested. Everyone seemed to consider it, except;

''No,''..Damon.

Elena sighed. ''Why not?'' She asked.

''You'll come up with something incredibly stupid, because I know that it will involve you as the bait.'' Damon said.

Elena cocked her head. ''I just don't think you guys know it feels when everyone else is trying to help and you can't do anything. I appreciate your help, I really do. But I think my life should be in my hands too.'' Elena said, grabbing her stuff and walking out the door.

She sat in her car and thought to herself. _Why I am being such a Katherine to them when they are trying to save me? _She thought. Then she broke down and cryed herself to sleep.


	3. Fight For You

**XxX**

**Elena awoke to a light tap at her window. She then noticed that she was still in her car. She looked in the rearview mirror and noticed the tear tracks and her big mascara tears. She then looked out the car window and saw Damon standing there. She rolled down the window.**

**''Yeah?'' She questioned.**

**He sighed as he noticed her appearance. ''I'm sorry, Elena,'' He said.**

**Now that shocked Elena, she has never heard Damon Salvatore apologize in all the time that she has known him.**

**''It's fine, I guess I shouldn't have overeacted.'' She said.**

**''Elena Gilbert admits that she was wrong? I must be in an alternate universe.'' Damon smirked.**

**Elena returned the smile. ''Well, you apologized. That's very un Damon like.'' Elena said.**

**''See, now this is my favorite Elena, the fun and teasing one. Not the serious and brooding one.'' Damon admitted. Now this was new, Elena knew she had sides. Well, Caroline had told her that she was turning into Stefan at times.**

**''I don't brood,'' Elena said with a slight frown.**

**''Are you brooding now because I said that you were brooding?'' Damon teased.**

**She glared. ''Not a brooder.'' She said.**

**''No, your right. Stefan broods enough for the both of you.'' Damon said, while Elena stifled a giggle.**

**Elena's expression turned to all seriousness. ''We can't fight this, can we?'' She asked.**

**He sighed. ''I'll fight for you, Elena. I will always fight for you.'' He said.**

**As the moments of silence passed by, Damon suddenly cleared his throat. ''We should go back before blondie and the beast go crazy.'' He joked.**

**XxX**


	4. Interesting Girly Squabbles

I have a very firm grasp on reality! I can reach out and strangle it any time! ~Author Unknown

XxX

Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline were trying to have fun. But with thier situation_ fun_ doesn't even exist. The sleepover was going fine though, until Elena got a text from Damon.

From: Damon.

We need you, got some information on Klaus.

-Damon.

Elena slammed her phone shut and her best friends looked to her for an explanation. ''We gotta get to the Boarding House.'' Was all she needed to say, and all three girls hopped up and got ready.

XxX

They got there and automatically noticed several cars in the driveway. Caroline gasped and gaped at something before her.

''Caroline, what is it?'' Elena questioned.

Caroline continued to gape, but she answered anyway. ''Matt and Tyler are here.'' She just said.

Elena looked to Bonnie for explanation, but Bonnie had no idea either. ''So?'' Elena said.

Caroline sighed. ''So! This is not a so moment. I've been having...romantic feelings for both of them!'' She said angrily.

Now Bonnie and Elena understood. ''I guess you know how Elena feel's now.'' Bonnie said. Elena slightly glared at Bonnie.

Caroline's head snapped towards Elena to explain. ''Elena?'' She pressed.

Elena studdered. ''Um, I have been having feelings for another guy as of lately.'' She admitted.

Caroline's mouth fell open. ''Careful Care, your gonna catch flies.'' Bonnie laughed.

''Why didn't you tell me!'' Caroline screamed.

Elena sighed. ''Because I knew you would react this way, and admit it you cannot keep a secret if your life depended on it, Caroline Forbes.'' Elena said, folding her arms over her chest.

Bonnie and Elena looked to Caroline. Caroline just sank down. ''Ok! Maybe I'm not so good at that. But admit it, I am a damn good trouble/gossip creater.'' Caroline teased.

All three girls laughed. ''Ok, enough with another episode of Elena's love life, and let's get on with this vital information that the boys have.'' Elena said, all humor gone.

Bonnie nodded. ''You guys haven't been giving me new episodes though. All I've gotten are reruns.'' Caroline teased. As they walked up to the porch.

''Check the tv guide.'' Elena teased back.

XxX


	5. No More Lies

''The girls are here.'' Damon declared, peeking out the window.

The guys tensed. ''I'm not sure if we should tell them this.'' Stefan said, hesitantly.

Damon sighed. ''No more lies, remember?'' He reminded him of thier promise to Elena.

Stefan sighed, but relucantly nodded. Elena's voice echoed in his mind. _''You guys have to tell me things, no matter how ugly. No more lies.'' _Elena then made them promise.

The girls came up to the door and knocked. Damon threw the door open and everyone stared at each other. Caroline and Bonnie moved to take a seat and Elena just stood with her arms over her chest, waiting for the big news.

Elena impatiently raised her brow. ''Well, what's the big news?'' She pushed.

Stefan opened his mouth, but Damon was the first one to answer. ''He's here,'' He said simply. Automatically the girls knew what he was referring too.

Tears formed in Elena's eyes. ''Klaus is here?'' She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

The boys just nodded. ''We will protect you, Elena.'' Stefan promised.

Elena's body shook with sobs. ''I'm not worried about me.'' Elena admitted.

Stefan felt pity and guilt over his girlfriend who was heartbroken right now. He hugged her and glared at Damon.

Damon just folded his arms over his chest and walked over to his booze. The house was quiet aside from Elena's loud sobs. That night was the night that the Salvatore ever regretted entering her life and causing her this pain.


	6. Words You Shouldn't Say

That night, Elena stayed over at the boarding house, but she couldn't sleep. Stefan fell asleep long ago, but Elena was still awake, listening to the rain dropping rapidly against the rooftop. Elena quietly got out of bed and began to walk downstairs. Until the thunder shook the house and the lighning shown thruh the window, making Elena jump back into place. If there was a greatest fear to Elena, aside from Klaus, it was storms. Elena did an impulsive move and ran into Damon's room. Luckily he wasn't asleep, he was sitting up in his bed, reading. He took notice of her and threw the book somewhere in the floor.

''Can I help you?'' He said bitterly.

Elena winced slightly. _What was his problem? _''I got scared,'' Elena admitted shyly.

Damon's brow raised in annoyance. ''Of what?'' He asked.

''The storm,'' Elena said ducking her head.

''Oh, so your perfectly fine of sleeping with a vampire, but storms are just so scary?'' Damon asked harshly. ''And don't you have your knight in shining armor, Stefan for that protection?''

Elena nodded in understanding. ''Your problem is Stefan.'' Elena said.

Damon sighed, then got up off the bed. He didn't move close to Elena, he just stood in one spot close to his bed, while she stayed close to the door. ''My problem isn't completely Stefan.'' He admitted.

Elena's brow raised. ''My problem is that your with Stefan one second, then you run to me. Then your with me and you run back to Stefan. Do you see what I'm getting at? Can you make up your mind! You told me you didn't love me back, so why do you keep coming back?'' Damon said.

Elena's eyes watered. _I hurt him that bad? _''Do you want me to leave?'' She asked.

Damon groaned loudly. _You can't say no, Damon...as much as you want her to stay... _Damon thought. ''Yeah,'' He said, looking in her eyes harshly.

Elena stiffened. ''OK,'' She said emotionlessly. Before she walked out, she turned back around to look him. ''I'm sorry for bothering you.'' She apologized. Then she walked out.

Elena walked downstairs and flinched every now and then at the thunder and at Damon's words echoing thruh her mind. _I must be a horrible person. I'm worse than Katherine. I can't ruin his life again. _Elena thought. Elena sat on the burgandy couch and pulled the little green blanket over top of her, she layed there for awhile, and then the power went out and everything went black, there was silence aside from Elena's screaming thoughts and the loud thunder.


	7. Not My Home

Elena awoke with soft kisses being planted on her head. She awoke to find Stefan leaning over the couch.

She forced a smile his way. ''Morning,'' She said simply.

He smiled back at her-obviously not seeing thruh her fake one. ''Good morning, pretty girl.'' He said.

Elena didn't like _pretty. _She wasn't trying to be shallow or anything, but he used to call her _gorgeous _or _beautiful. _It felt like he wasn't attracted to her physically. She just fake smiled and reached to kiss him on the forehead.

He smiled. ''So, I've got to go hunting. My strength is fading.'' He said.

Elena pouted slightly. But honestly she wanted some time alone to talk to Damon, not that she didn't want to see Stefan. But Stefan is acting strange to her. ''Mmk, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?'' Elena asked.

He raised his brow. ''Why tomorrow?'' He questioned.

''Well, I've got to go home sometime, Stefan. And I'll see you at school in the morning.'' She explained.

He tried to hide his dissapointment, but it shown thruh. He pouted. Elena groaned. ''_Stefan..._'' She started with a sigh.

He put his head down. ''Jeremy and Alaric can fend for thierselves. Thier big boys, Elena.'' Stefan said.

His comment slightly aggrivated Elena. Elena gave him a look. ''I'm not going back home to take care of them. I miss them and that's my home.'' Elena stated.

Stefan looked offended. ''OK, fine. Go home then.'' Stefan snapped.

Elena rose from the couch as Stefan made his way towards the front door. ''Stefan!'' Elena yelled as he slammed the door so hard it shook the house.

Elena groaned and felt tears burning in her eyes. Elena then heard Damon make his way downstairs and walk to the kitchen. While he was in the kitchen, Elena stomped off upstairs. She gathered her things together and changed out her camisole and short shorts and into blue jeans and a long sleeved shirt. She threw on her shoes, grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

XxX

As soon as Elena got home, she found Ric slaving in the kitchen over the stove. He cursed as the boiling water burnt his finger.

Elena laughed and Ric whipped his head around. ''Don't mind me,'' Elena teased. ''Please continue,'' She added, giggling.

Ric smiled. And started cutting some vegtables, Elena went over to the stove to check the water. ''So, how was your night at Stefan's?'' Ric asked.

Elena sighed. ''Not good. Damon's mad at me. And Stefan and I got into an arguement before I drove over here.'' Elena explained.

Ric nodded in understanding, he turned his head towards her. ''They'll get over it. Damon can't stay mad at you and Stefan...well is Stefan. You'll kiss and make up.'' Ric promised.

Elena smiled, but frowned as she spoke. ''This isn't like all the other times Damon has gotten mad at me. He's mad because I don't love him back and Stefan and I have been...on the rocks for awhile.'' Elena explained.

Ric nodded. ''I think it will work out. The Salvatores are crazy in love with you anyway, Elena. They'll find a way to get over it.'' Ric promised with a friendly smile.

Elena smiled back and noticed that Ric was yawning as he sliced the veggies. Elena stood beside him and removed the knife from his hands. Ric turned to give her a brow raise. ''I've got it. Go rest.'' Elena demanded in a soft voice.

Ric smiled and kissed her on the head. ''Thanks, I'm going to catch a nap. Wait me when dinners ready.'' He said as he walked upstairs. Elena responded with a simple 'OK' and went back to cooking.

Elena was halfway finished with preparing the meal, when the doorbell rang. Elena was the only one who was able to get the door, so she put down the knife and opened the door, only to find a familar and apolgetic face.

Elena sighed. ''Come in,'' She said as she shut the door as he made his way into the house.

XxX

**A/N. What are your opinions on Stefan and Elena's arguement? Who do you think was right and wrong? Comment in reviews please! Who do you think is at the door? Well, you won't find out until the next chapter:D**


End file.
